


Glances

by oldmoviewatcher



Series: The Jack Sloane Saga [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviewatcher/pseuds/oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Jack may have messed everything up.The third installment of Chances





	Glances

Throwing darts in her office, Sloane barely registers the door open. Ending her game, the analyst puts the remaining darts in the cup on her desk.  
"Gibbs! What can I do for you?" She asks. Noticing Gibbs' stare, Sloane calls her friend's name again. Shaking his head, Gibbs smirks, "You know, sometimes I think I knew you from somewhere."  
She merely laughs uneasily and takes the darts off the board to keep from looking at the man.  
"You okay, Jack?" Gibbs asks as he watches the woman's shifty glances.  
"Yeah," She lies. "What did you need?"  
Laying a file down on her desk, he answers, "Need you to profile a suspect."  
Nodding, Jack tells him she will before giving a curt goodbye. Concerned by the woman's demeanor, Gibbs asks if she is okay. Swallowing, Jack tells him she is.  
"You can go," She says as she comes to the realization that she has to tell Gibbs about their daughter. Nodding, the agent walks to the door and turns instantly when he hears Sloane state, “I slept with you.”  
“What?” Gibbs questions wondering where the sudden declaration comes from. With a sigh, Sloane admits, “Thirty five years ago, we slept together. That’s why you remember me.”  
Noticing his still confused expression, the blonde elaborates.  
“I was in college and you were getting over a break up. Then, I—“  
Quickly, Sloane stops herself.  
“Then you what?” Gibbs questions easing his hand off the door knob. Sloane shakes her head mumbling, “I don’t need to tell you about her.”  
“Her who?”  
Motioning to a seat, Sloane prompts Gibbs to sit down. After a moment, the analyst rambles, “I didn’t want to tell you. Well, I did, but you were with someone else when I found out.”  
“Sloane,” Gibbs states to get her back on track. Finally she admits, “I have a daughter."  
"Yeah," He remarks remembering her drunken ramblings. Pursing her lips, Sloane explains, "Gibbs, we have a daughter.”  
“A daughter?” He questions. Sloane nods. Shaking his head, Gibbs replies, “I’m gonna have a hard time believing that.”  
“It’s true.”  
She notices his disbelief answering with determination, “You do.”  
“Where is she?” Gibbs challenges. Swallowing, Sloane tells him, “I put her up for adoption. I was in college, and in no place to take care of her. I wanted to call her Ellie. As a nickname. I guess the nurse said something.”  
She smirks at the thought before smiling. Against her better judgement, Sloane states, “I found her.”  
“Yeah," Gibbs answers wondering if she even remembers speaking with him a couple months ago. "She works here."  
"With you," Sloane nearly whispers. Realization dawns on him as he chokes out, “Ellie?”  
She nods, but does not expect the outburst that follows.  
"Sloane, what are you trying to pull here?" Gibbs seethes as fuzzy memories of an unknown room invade his head. Evenly, Sloane explains, "Gibbs, you have a daughter."  
"Yeah," He answers nonchalantly. Shaking her head, the analyst explains, "Other than Kelly."  
"According to you, yeah," Gibbs remarks. Staring at the ceiling, Jack tries to keep her emotions in check. Sighing, Sloane realizes that she cannot even speak. Instead, she looks back at Gibbs and nods her head. Fed up with the conversation, Gibbs stands up.  
"I've got a case," He states before leaving the office. To his dismay, the case involves him taking care of a girl only a year older than Kelly.  
"I'm sure it must be hard having another little girl back in here, huh?'" Sloane asks as she stands next to Gibbs in his guest room that night. "'You must still have some good memories, though, Gibbs."  
He gives her a pensive stare and she quickly changes topics.  
Not until six months later does the pair start to become friends again. A month before Christmas the next year, they decide to start dating. A fact they want to keep from the rest of the team. Set to go skiing in Vermont to take some time off, and knowing she and Gibbs are similar in needing alone time, Sloane books a flight out as soon as she can. However, once she finds out that Ellie and Nick are taking care of the stolen baby found at a crime scene, the woman immediately decides to change her plans. Calling Gibbs from her Uber, Sloane makes her way to her boyfriend's house. She is greeted with a kiss as she steps into Gibbs' house.  
"How are they?" Sloane whispers once the door is shut. Shrugging, Gibbs nods to his agents asleep on the couch. Smirking, she asks if the baby keeps them up all night.  
"Yeah, but I decided to feed the kid at four this morning," The man answers. Nudging him lightly, the psychologist teases, "Softie."  
Gibbs simply rolls his eyes before making coffee. Left with two sleeping agents and a baby, Sloane seriously contemplates if this will be her future. Honorary, yet biological grandma to Ellie's own child one day. Looking down at the baby, Sloane notices he is awake. Taking him from the cradle she knows belonged to Kelly, Sloane rocks and sings to the baby. Halfway through a chorus of Jingle Bells, the analyst notices Nick wake up. Once Ellie wakes up and takes over with the baby, Sloane takes the mug of coffee Gibbs offers and watches Ellie take care of the baby. Once they are all called into the office that morning to finish their case, Sloane decides to keep watch over the baby whose carrier sits on McGee's desk. Finally after days of searching, the team finds the baby's mother and Sloane is the one to convince her to give the baby up for adoption. As they leave the seventeen year old, Gibbs looks over at Sloane and asks, "You okay?"  
"Yeah," She answers knowing she is lucky to get to see Ellie everyday. That night, Gibbs and Sloane take the front of the SUV while Nick and Ellie sit with the baby in the back.  
"Kind of like a family outing," Nick jokes trying to keep himself from showing how upset he is about giving the little guy to his parents. When they arrive to meet the social worker, Gibbs and Sloane ask Nick and Ellie to stay in the car with the baby. Watching the interaction from inside the vehicle, Ellie keeps her hand on the baby to quiet him and comments, "You know Gibbs and Sloane make a nice couple."  
Nick merely nods as he dangles his keys in front of the baby to amuse him. After a moment, Nick looks at Ellie's sad expression and squeezes his partner's hand. Before he can say anything, the pair gets out of the vehicle with the baby. Gibbs and Sloane watch the pair walk up to the adoptive parents' house with satisfied expressions.  
"They were really good with him," Sloane notes.  
"Yep," Gibbs replies. A second later, the analyst remarks how well Ellie and Nick look together. Rolling his eyes, Gibbs jokes, "You sound like her mom."  
Just then, Nick and Ellie come back toward them and notice Jack and Gibbs snuggled together.  
"You think they're a thing?" Nick asks. Shrugging, Ellie states, "If they are do you think they'd tell us?"


End file.
